Hiveswap
The Homestuck Adventure Game is an upcoming video game based on Homestuck. The project was announced by Andrew Hussie on September 4, 2012, and a Kickstarter campaign was launched to raise $700,000 to fund its production. This goal was then achieved roughly 32 hours later. The game is tentatively scheduled for a 2014 release for Windows, Mac OSX and Linux platforms. After the Kickstarter itself has ended, Andrew will allow for pledging by paypal, hence allowing people who are unable to use Kickstarter to still gain the benefits of the different reward tiers. It is unknown if these pledges will count towards the total necessary to unlock further stretcheladder benefits. Development of the game will begin after Homestuck ends in 2013. Several independent game companies have been contacted about developing the game; however, a formal choice of developer will not be made until after the Kickstarter closes. Game Details According to Hussie's pitch on Kickstarter, the game will take place in the same universe as Homestuck, but is not a direct adaptation of the comic. Instead, the game is more of a spinoff, featuring many of the same elements but not directly interacting with the comic's narrative. The game's storyline will be smaller and more self-contained than the comic's and is designed to be accessible to players unfamiliar with the franchise. Actual details on the plot, such as whether elements like trolls and exiles will appear, are currently undetermined and will be decided later in the development process. Gameplay is expected to be a "formal exercise" in interactive storytelling, though Hussie has said that he hopes to play around with the genre and do things not previously attempted in adventure games. Kickstarter Campaign Rewards To entice potential backers, the Kickstarter offers several rewards. Anyone backing at $15 or more receives a digital download of the game, and all backers will have exclusive access to a behind-the-scenes blog that provides weekly production updates. Those backing above $15 can get items such as soundtrack downloads, art prints and physical game copies, some of which will be signed by Hussie. Even higher tiers are rewarded with merchandise packs from What Pumpkin that include pins, stickers, t-shirts and tote bags. *The MSPA Funpak (kids and Sburb themed with a God Tier shirt) *The Bropak (Dave and Bro themed with a GameBro or GameGrl shirt) *The Slickpak (Midnight Crew themed with a spade shirt and a deck of Midnight Crew playing cards) *The Seerpak (Prospit, Derse, and Rose themed with a Dream Self shirt and a deck of Homestuck tarot cards) *The Snoutpak (troll themed with a Terezi's Hive shirt and a Senator Lemonsnout or Pyralsprite scalemate plush) Most of this merchandise is currently exclusive to the pledge drive, but some of it may be offered in the What Pumpkin store later, depending on what kind of reception it gets (for instance, the Snoutpaks sold out very fast, indicating the popularity of the plushes). At the top of the reward tiers, anyone who pledges $10,000 or more becomes a "God Tier backer", and their fan troll will become a [[Canon Fan Trolls|canon Homestuck character]] that appears in the comic. Higher God Tier rewards are available outside of Kickstarter, each ten times more expensive than the last. These tiers are largely for humour value: *At $100,000, the canonised fan troll will survive for more than one page *At $1 million, the fan troll becomes "the most important character in Homestuck" *At $10 million, Hussie will "like" a tumblr post from the backer's blog *At $100 million, Hussie will "reblog" a tumblr post from the backer's blog *At $1 billion, Hussie will write a courteous thank-you note to the backer, and deliver it on a social media platform of their choice. Stretch Goals After the full amount of money asked for was raised, a series of stretch goals were announced with the aim of funding ports to other platforms and adding more items to the backer rewards. Funds raised from these goals will be added to the game's budget and be used to increase its production values. The currently revealed stretch goals are as follows, with white rows indicating met goals. Category:Homestuck